Lost
by Katshadows77
Summary: Ally loses a day and winds up in chaotic confusion. She ends up in an alternate world, more like the Earth's reflection, of which she finds out that it was not by coincidence. She partners up with an odd man named Austin, to find out what happened the night she lost, and what happened to her friends; which leads to her finishing her ancestor's work to save all living kind.
1. Chapter 1

A ringing in her ears wakes her from the unconscious; it makes her feel as though her head is a ticking bomb moments away from an agonizing explosion. She wakes in a black laced gown that stops at the top of her knees. She finds herself lying on a dirt floor. Blood seeps from her hair, thus she begins running her fingers through her hair in search of a wound. She finds that her scalp is so tender and she quits searching. She then slowly rises up confused and lost. Where was she? What happened? She struggles to get up, and then manages to dizzily walk and fall against the door. She goes to twist the knob. It is stiff. She is locked in here.

Terror chills up her spine; relentless fear. 'What happened to me? Where am I? Am I dead? Is this hell?' She asks herself several questions trying to piece together what is going on, and what has happened to her. She looks about the sand stone prison she is trapped in for another possible way out. She sees a small opening at the bottom of the floor. She contemplates fitting through there. She knows she could fit. The real issue is fitting her chest through. She may be thin, but those were one part of her that were not so small.

She hobbles slowly over to the opening and lays on her back. She first pokes her head out and peers around for anyone that may be around. It looks like an empty desert fortress. The clouds were a dark thick gray. She begins slowly pulling herself through; barely managing to get her chest through. As soon as she is outside she attempts to stand herself up, too quickly she becomes light headed and falls into the wall. She grasps onto the wall in fear of falling. She sucks in a deep breath trying to calm the dizziness and regain focus. There seemed to be endless walls around where she was, made of sandstone and approximately a few stories high. "Son of a bitch," escapes her dry cracked lips. She leans against the wall and slides down. The young woman's eyes were too dry to shed a tear. Her face pales with fear and hopelessness. She is frustrated and flabbergasted. 'What happened?' she asks herself in her mind over and over again; attempting to remember. 'I don't know where I am, and I am not exactly sure what happened... wait, what happened to my friends?'

'Paris! I was in Paris, France. We were getting ready to go to the opera, but then I don't remember.' She is lost in her own train of thought, then a loud burst of thunder brings her thoughts to a halt. She jumps in surprise of the sound. She hears a chuckle and looks about but sees no one. "You will not get anywhere sitting down." A man's voice! She slowly creeps to her feet and peers around. Still nothing. Then she hears a whistle above her head, she looks up and sees a man's face close to hers and she yelps in surprise and falls to the ground.

He laughs as she looks back up and sees him floating in the air. Her eyes widen and she finds this baffling and unreal. She pinches her own cheek assuming that she is in some sort of dream. The throbbing pain left after the pinch proves her assumption false. Her mind races with more questions than she can answer. Her breath shallows with each daunting question that tears through her uneasy mind. 'I don't understand... Where am I? What is this place and what has happened to me?' Her breath shallows more and more; her heart thuds faster and faster. 'Where are my friends? Why can I not remember? Am I dead? Is this hell? How is he flying? What is he? An angel here to taunt me?' Tears begin to rupture from her eyes. The boy above her slowly lands on his feet in front of her. He recognizes the hysteria and panic in her eyes. He notices she has stopped breathing.

"Hey girl, breathe!" he demands in a worrisome tone as he grasps her shoulders and shakes her.

She focuses and sucks in a deep breath, " okay, okay."

"We should leave they will be coming for you soon. Sounds like they just figured out you escaped."

She looks up at the stranger. She notices he has pretty deep ocean blue eyes. They almost remind her of the deepest darkest purest sapphire. He has rich dark raven black hair with chunks of blonde as well, which brings out his eyes even more. His eyes stare down at her, he tenses. It has been a long while since he has come in contact with a human girl. He finds her radiant. She on the other hand feels as though he can see right through her; she finds it to be rather intimidating. He is attractive though she has to admit to herself, but also looks as though he has one hell of a chip on his shoulder.

"Who is coming? And where am I?" she responds, this is all a little much.

"The men who took you. We need to go..." a sound of an alarm interrupts him. He pales in worry. It is loud and ear drum busting. He finishes, "No time." he scoops her up and takes off with her in the sky.

She yelps and panics at the height and rate they are flying at. She hugs him out of a panic reaction. His body tenses. They hear howling and growling from below. He comes to a halt as they ascend above the clouds. She is stunned by the breath taking sight. It looks like earth but at the same time it was not earth. It looks like earth when Pangaea, in theory, had existed a long time ago. There aren't any buildings, only two castles or fortresses. Half of the planet is dead and the other alive; it makes her wonder how this is even possible. The dead half is coveted by dark and angry clouds and the other side has a normal, healthy and happy sky.

She sees the world as it is. The lively half of the world is so lush and green. Mountains of a light bluish purple hue and capped with snow surrounded by the intense green of the land; trees everywhere, not one bit of dirt. The boarder that divides the lively from the deathly is a massive strip of volcanoes; the deathly dark, grim and gray. It is truly a chilling sight. The dark fortress is surrounded by thorns, sand and dead trees; it is worse than a lifeless desert.

She looks back up at the man who has saved her and finds him staring down at her. He bites his lip and then speaks, " I apologize for my abrupt brutish rescue. However, time here and there is lacking; so explanations will have to be left for tomorrow."

"Where am I?" she asks under her breath.

"In the Earth's reflection," he answered cheerfully. She did not realize that he had heard her, and she is not so sure why he is so cheerful over that answer.

She looked up at him with a baffling expression, "What?"

"This is the earth's reflection, the place where the lost, the damned and cursed, and many others live. We are on the opposite side of the north star from Earth. It is a very long story, I would much rather explain later, when we are grounded and settled."

"Um... okay," she responds. He gives her a rather discomforting look, and she returns the look with confusion. We fly over this mysterious place, and soon within their sights, a fortress or palace of light became visible. It looks like a white medieval castle. The sort of castle everyone reads about in stories like, "Cinderella," and, "Beauty and the Beast." They land on a rather high balcony of this place, and he set her down slowly. The doors fly open and a rather eccentric tall beauty jumped out grasping onto this mysterious stranger that had saved her. The inside of this place lets out a floral scent and warm air. The woman that pounced on the mysterious hero is rather tall and slender, about seven feet maybe; she is much taller than him. He must be around 5'10" or 6 feet tall. She has gorgeous bronze amber eyes, and her hair looks so soft, and pretty; like rays of sunshine.

"Good to see you too Mildred, can you do me a favor and show our guest to a room, and perhaps run her a bath; and she will be in need of some clothes. I need a rest. See you in a few hours," He looks at the girl he just saved and smiles warmly, "Mildred will take care of you, and perhaps find the wound on your head, and clean it so it does not get infected." He leaves entering into the place of light. Mildred gives her a nasty look and pushes her forward into the fortress. If she did not know any better, Mildred really has a thing for him, and does not like that he brought home a girl. She wonders if Mildred and the hero are an item, it does not seem so, but she can totally tell Mildred wants him, bad. As Mildred leads the girl throughout the palace as she looks around.

There are a lot of stairs, white walls and columns for the structure of the castle; there are antique doilies, vases, curtains, and a lot of locks and bars on the windows and doors, perhaps to protect from something. There are paintings of mermaids, fairies, flowers and angels. There are also darker paintings. These paintings consisted of the corrupted dead, blood and war against good and evil. There were paintings of people being torn apart by demons and sacrifices. These paintings leave an impression on her, fear.

Mildred brings the girl into a bedroom. It was rather beautiful the girl thought to herself. There are white satin sheets and a green comforter on the bed; a royal green. It is a canopy styled bed with a white lace canopy blanketed over it. The bed is made of some sort of white and grayish wood, none that she has ever seen before. There is a pretty velvet green rug, over a wooden floor. There is a dresser, a chest of drawers, two bedside tables and a chest that sits at the end of the bed made of the same wood as the bed frame. A huge beautiful mirror sits on the wall above the dresser, and a small silver hand mirror rested on top of the dresser. Why two mirrors she wonders? There are vases with dancing children, elves and dwarves on them. There is a tapestry on the wall of a cloaked beauty using magic.

Mildred took the girl into a walk in closet that led to a bathroom. She fills the tub with hot water and some lavender scented flowers, yet they are yellow; how peculiar. "Towel is in the cabinet and clothes in the closet. Enjoy your bath." She states coldly then exits.

"Uh, thank you..." she replies.

She hears a distant, "Humph."

The girl responds with a snide remark, "Apparently Mildred is not my biggest fan."

She closes the door and undresses; then slowly submerges into the hot water. She rinses her head off finding the wound. It stings once it hits the water. She wonders how it happened; still fuzzy on the details. She cleans her body thoroughly and sat in the tub in deep thought. 'What could have happened to me? 'She grows more irritated. She leans back and stares at the ceiling. There are painted words in French written on the ceiling. It reads, Laissez son innocence est la clé pour apporter le salut à tous. "If it is French it is saying, let one's innocence be the key to bring salvation to all. What an odd thing to paint on the ceiling. Of course everything in this place is a little odd." She wonders if it is history or just stories being told. Well either way they are stories being told.

After being harassed by endless thought, she then pulls out the stopper. She stands up and steps out of the tub. She bends over and pulls out an orange towel and wrapped it around myself for cover, then closes the cabinet. She stood up straight, a little too fast, and becomes very dizzy, then collapses. Everything is blurry, she blinks her eyes a few times trying to focus and then I was in Paris. Everyone was in a panic, screaming and running, cloaked beings landing from the sky, and the sky had red clouds... "Hey, girl." The girl feels herself being shaken. She squeezes her eyes shut and rubs them, as she opens them and sees the pretty boy, that had saved her earlier in the day, hovering above her.

"Are you okay?" He gives her a look of concern with beautiful aqua marine eyes. She stares deeper in his eyes, she thought they were darker. Perhaps it depends on the lighting that messes with his eye color; much like the ocean.

"Uh... yeah, head rush, gave me a fragment from my missing memory, but not enough to be sure what actually happened." she answers.

"So you do not remember what has happened to you?" he questions with concern.

"No, not really, I think it has something to do with my head injury. Perhaps I have a concussion, which may have brought on some temporary amnesia, or it could be psycho-traumatic so my brain blocked it out so I did not have to deal with it," she answers as he backs away and gave her a look as if she is lunatic speaking another language. She slowly sits up and changes the subject, "Hey, uh what's your name? What do I call you?"

"My name is Austin." He says stiffly as he analyzes her. He does not know what to think of her. She finds her compelling, beautiful and strange. He admires her rose colored cheeks and deep green eyes. She has lush dark brown hair, and peach colored skin.

"I'm Ally." She replies with a nervous smile.

"You are nervous," he states with a look of guilt. She also notices he has a very weak French accent; it must be going away.

"No, no I'm not," she lies, with a fake grin.

He smirks with a small chuckle, "I don't blame you. I don't blame you at all. No memory of how you got here, and not knowing where you are. Not to mention you meet a stranger, and have no choice to trust him, otherwise you would have ended up being the next sacrifice."

"Sacrifice, what are you talking about?" She lets out an obnoxious anxious laugh.

"I will tell you about it tomorrow, but after you get some rest, it has been a tiresome day. I shall have Mildred put some medicine on your wound to help it heal."

"Yea... I don't think that is such a good idea, can you do it? She does not seem to be fond of me, at all." 'Who knows, maybe she would even try to kill me, she thinks to herself.' Thinking about her stressed her out' Austin could see Ally's eyes pop out due to stress. She is not use to having people not like her. She tends to be a people pleaser... most of the time.

He laughed at the sight of her distress, "Alright, just get dressed and then come into the room, and I should be back with the medicine by then." He gets up and leaves. Ally stands up slowly, and hobbles to the closet. She looks through the clothes; there are so many colors, the only one not in the closet is the color black, of course black is not technically a color. She picks out a short yellow night gown; it ends right above the knee. The gown is made of silk and lace with a rose print. If you are wondering, yes she does love my name. She finds a few drawers, and just looked in one, and there are panties. She cannot deduce whether they are new or not. "I won't chance it. I will look for shorts." After she finds them, she steps out of the closer and sees Austin sitting at the end of the bed. Nervousness creeps up on her. She walks over and sits next to him, and turns her back to him. He parts Ally's soft hair, then takes a translucent white ointment on the wound. It heats up on her scalp,"Owy," she yelps. He snickers. "Not funny," she gripes.

"Sorry, I could not help it," he replies, as she rolls her eyes. He moves her hair aside to puts some on a different spot. She can feel one hand on her back, and it sends a chill down her spine; an oddly nervous yet excited shiver down her spine. "All done," he moves her hair back, and stands up. "You should get some rest; we have a busy day tomorrow, and a lot of explaining. Oh and I am truly sorry, are you hungry?" She looks up at him, and really takes him in, he is extremely delicious. She is in complete awe of him. She could see his lips moving, but has no clue what he is saying... Finally, "Ally!" He grabs her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" she grins.

He let go of her face and shakes his head. He then makes eye contact again, "Are you hungry?" He rolls his eyes.

She starts rambling, "Not really... considering I haven't a clue as to when the last time I ate, you would think I would be, but no. I am thirsty though, do you have any water?"

"Sure, I will have Mildred bring it up, but um after she leaves, lock your door, just as a precaution." He smiles at her like he has a secret but is not going to tell her. It is very taunting.

"Okay..." She is rather confused by that cryptic order... and that smile, a little creepy. Gives her a slight urge to want to jump out a window.

"Good night," He smiles warmly, pats her head and walks out of the room. She can hear him speaking to Mildred in a sort of muffled tone.

"This all gives me the creeps," she says to herself.

Soon after Mildred brings her a glass and a pitcher of ice water, with lemon slices in it, she then locks the door once she had left. Mildred really gives her the creeps, the whole situation gives her the creeps; not to mention Mildred does not make her feel welcome at all. All she will give her is dirty looks, she personally will not mind going home, but first she needs to know what happens to her friends. She pours herself a glass of water, and it is oddly sweet. It does not taste of lemons. To be real, she is not sure what it tastes like, but it is delicious and refreshing. She lays down on the soft bed, and toss and turn, but as soon as it reached twilight, she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Austin and Ally. Thank you for the review and please continue reviewing and telling me what you think. Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much Romanceand2ndChances 3**

 **Chapter 2**

Ally wakes up to the sound of a thud outside of the bedroom door hours later. She gets up slowly, and walks over to the door, putting her ear up against it. The doors surface is so smooth and cold to the touch. She then hears multiple bumps, and a couple loud booms. Ally backs away, part of her wanted to go check it out, but something within her told her to stay put. She goes back over to the bed and sits down. The booming is getting louder and closer, thereafter a loud banging on the bedroom door fills the room with echoes, and a loud snarl accompanies the resonances. Her heart pounds as adrenaline starts ravaging through her veins. She is terrified. The door cracks from whatever has been banging against it; Ally dashes for the walk in closet and hides behind the clothes. She hears the door break and fall apart to the ground. Something has entered the room; She can hear furniture being thrown around and wood breaking.

She hears the thing enter into the closet. She holds her breath and put her hands over her mouth; trying so hard not to make a sound or scream. She starts to perspire out of fear. Goosebumps blanket her rosy pale; she can hear the creature breathe heavily. The thing opens the clothes on the other side. She can see that it will be looking at her side next. Ally has to make a quick decision. The terrified brunette dashes pass the creature out of the closet, out of the room and into the hall before it finds her on the other side; if he hasn't noticed her ballsy move. Unfortunately, it did notice of her. It bursts out of the room heaving, and looks at Ally. She turns to make a run for it. It chases after the frightened young woman, letting out a loud playful growl. As if she is a game to be had, and catching her will be the prize. She lets out a scream and trips over something in the dark hall. This creature stands above her. Moon light shines on to it from a window, it has long nails, almost talon like, its eyes glow crimson red, its skin greyish tan and wrinkled, the skin looks rough and dry resembling a mummified body that has been wrapped in sand paper like material, its ribs were visible through its transparent skin, ears pointed, and teeth looks razor sharp, much like a lot like a shark's choppers; the creature lets out a petrifying shriek.

The creature charges at Ally, panic and despair imprints across her fair face; then something flies over her tackling the beast; the creature ran off by the sight of it. The other creature, that has saved her, is a massive wolf. The wolf has raven black fur with a blue tint and running down the center is a platinum blond streak. It has ocean blue eyes. She stands up slowly and looks into the beast's eyes, for some reason she does not feel threatened by it. It walks over to Ally, and growls. "I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not sure if that makes me stupid or what, but thank you." She is taken by its eyes. They are the same eyes as Austin's. "Austin, is that you?" It looks stunned, the wolf glows and its bones began breaking and reshaping its body and the fur disappeared. It takes on the shape of a human.

Austin stands in front of Ally in shock, "How did you know?"

Ally starts to blush, he is naked, and she has to eternally admit that everything is perfect about him. She covers her eyes, "Um, how about we continue this conversation in a bit, do you mind putting some clothes on?" Ally lets out a held giggle. She hears an, 'oh shit.' She turns around as he scrambles to find something to cover himself up. He wraps a white table cloth around his waist, taps the brunette on the shoulder and then gestures for her to follow him; his cheeks turn to a red hue. He has forgotten about being naked after the transformation. He hasn't thought about that for the longest time, really. With Mildred it is not a big deal, but a stranger on the other hand… he drifts of in thought. They enter into his room and Ally sits on his slept in bed. He goes into the closet, and comes out wearing pants. No shirt though, and he is well built, but lean. He has a six pack and pecks, not too defined but just right and a V line.

He sits next to Ally, "Now, how did you know?" He smiles at her curiously.

She quits staring at his body and makes eye contact, "It was your eyes," She answers.

"It is interesting, when I am in that form I am normally unpredictable and would be quick to hurt anyone, yet you… I am less animalistic, and more… aware." Austin laughs, "You of all people I felt the obligation to protect and not hurt you, it is as though I am clear headed and not so much stuck in the thirst for blood, not that I drink it; because I don't."

Ally is very, very lost and confused. What the hell is going on? She wonders if she is dreaming; the pain seems to destroy that theory, however this all seems a bit too unreal, impossible. "What the hell is going on?" She blurts without thinking.

"I know this is all a lot to digest," he articulates with pity in his tone. Ally finds his tone to be rather irritating, but puts herself in check; she does not know him well enough to shoot her mouth off. She assures herself that he is just concerned and trying to be sympathetic to her situation.

"You have no idea. I am questioning my sanity at this very moment," She comments robotically.

"You are quite sane, I assure you." He pinches my arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" She yelps and gives him a nasty glare.

"Just proving this is real, and that I am not a dream, nor a hallucination." Ally pinches him back in revenge, "Hey!" He yelps.

"Well, don't pinch me!" Ally gripes. Austin's eyes squint as he laughs at her; She is mesmerized by his laugh, and then pinches herself back into reality. She asks herself if she is crushing on a wolf boy- yes that is not awkward at all. Great…

"Anyway you can sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the sofa over in the corner." He quickly shuts off the lights. She hears him lock the door. She scoots back on to the bed and covers herself with the sheets and blankets. It smells like him; it was very comforting to her. "Do you think Miss. Mildred is okay?"

"She is fine. Trust me."

"How do you know? You have not checked on her."

"She is hidden away, and they want nothing to do with her. They are after you and you alone. Now rest, they would not dare come in here. It would be suicide for them. Now enough with the questions for tonight from you; you should go to sleep. You need your rest. Good night Ally." He tries to be reassuring when it came to her safety, and it helps. She quickly passes out, with the comfort of him being in the room, not to mention his scent on the sheets; She knows now the she is safe, at least for that night.

Later, Ally wakes with sunshine falling on her face; She blinks her eyes a few times trying to readjust her sleepy vision to normal. She sits up and pain no longer emits on her head. She runs her fingers through her hair, and only finds a small bump. The wound seems to be mostly healed, how strange. She looks about the room. Austin's room has blue walls. It is very different from all of what she has seen throughout this place. Normally it is white and pure like, but in this room it is calming, and a little darker. The walls are on the light side of navy blue. The curtains over the barred balcony door are a transparent lacy black. His bed is also a canopy bed with a black laced canopy.

The blanket is blue and the sheets black. In this room unlike the rest of the fortress, it has abstract art on the walls instead of depictions of stories like the rest of the forest. The wood looks of a dark cherry wood on all of the furniture throughout the room. A mirror stands above the dresser. Ally stands up, and looks at the sofa. She just notices that Austin is no longer in the room. She walks over to the mirror, and brushed her messy wavy straight hair with her fingers. The sun shined on her dark brown hair showing it as a medium tone and, makes the natural golden highlights shine. Her light brown eyes are blood shot, and Ally has a little wear under her eyes; 'perhaps I need some more sleep, or is it the worry?' she asks herself. She looks paler than normal and pulls on her face with her fingers; her normally rosy cheeks seems to be a bit shy today. "You look fine you know." She jumps in surprise, to find Austin behind her standing there leaning on the door frame.

She gasps, "Please don't scare me like that." She lets out an uneasy chuckle.

He walks over to Ally; amused, "Do I make you nervous?"

"Not really, only when you sneak up on me," he walks closer, making her a little more anxious. Austin puts his hand on her lower back, pulling her in close to him. His touch sends jolt in her abdomen.

She pushes him away, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Fixing the back of your dress," She feels it tighten, then he backs off, "So suspicious and nervous, thought you trusted me." He laughs at Ally.

"Sorry, just still everything is a little confusing and overwhelming. So I guess I get spooked a little easily." Ally feels herself begin to become overwhelmed with everything and this stranger. Her breathing starts to shallow.

"A little?" Austin questions with an eyebrow raise, "Well anyway, we should get some food in you and then we should be off. We have much to do today." He turns away and walks out the door. She runs behind him trying to keep up, he dashes down the stairs. She wants to know why she is here, and why he cannot tell her now? As she works her way down the stairs she notices his steps are so precise and exact. Each movement he makes seems almost flawless, where as she feels as though she must seem like a whacky klutz to him. She assumes Austin must think she is an unnecessary burden. She stops midway down the stairs, feeling guilty, anxious and lost. He stands at the end of the stair case and looks up at Ally. He sees the panic and terror in his eyes. She recognizes the kindness in his eyes, and some sort of hidden pain. She looks away from his eyes at the wall to the left. There are thousands of books it looks like, and a rolling latter. She can't look in his eyes; it is too much. She can feel herself ready to break down. She feels reality finally setting in. This isn't a dream. Her breath shallows more.

"Ally?" he calls her name. She is feeling too much. Ally feels a heaviness come over her body. She feels like she has just been hit by a car made of emotions, breaking her apart, piece by piece. She can feel herself starting to fall apart and break down internally, soon to be physically. There is an emotional stampede inside of her ripping through her chest and abdomen. Butterflies and chills take her over, killing her slowly. "Uh, you know what? I need to go to the restroom. I will be right down." She dashes back up the stairs and runs towards Austin's bedroom. She hides in his bathroom. Ally shuts the door and locks it behind her. She feels herself fall to defeat by suppressed emotions; fear, sadness, anxiety, guilt and loss. She is her own worst enemy. She sits down and leans against the wall that is on the opposite side of the door.

Tears escape Ally's eyes and she begins hyperventilating. She pulls her knees into her chest and starts to rock herself; as questions plague her thoughts. 'Why is this happening? Where am I? What happened to my friends? What happened to me? Why can I not remember?' The tears flood out of her eyes, just as the thoughts and emotions bombarded her. Her panic breaks by a knock at the door. "Um, just a second," she scrambles to the sink and tries to wipe away the tears; her eyes are puffy and pink.

"Ally, open the door." Austin jiggles the door knob. He worries, although he is unsure why. He shakes his head. The last thing he needs is for her to back out. It is already dangerous for him keeping her here. 'If there is a chance,' he stops himself mid thought and knocks again.

"Just wait, I will be out in a bit. Please." The tears start up again. She cannot seem to hold them back; Ally breathes heavily and cannot control herself.

He speaks into the door in a low and gentle tone, "I know all of this is a lot for you to deal with, plus not remembering. You are feeling anxiety and fear among other emotions. Please open the door, I can help you."

She swallows hard and laughs in frustration, "You can help? You will not even tell me anything that is going on. You keep telling me to wait. And you have no clue how I feel. And I am having feelings that I cannot even think of a reason why I feel that way, other than that it has something to do with the stuff that I had forgotten and can't seem to remember. I feel like a crazy person."

"You are being a tad bit hysterical and irrational right now, do you not think?"

Ally feels a bit offended, "Irrational and hysterical? You are joking right? How dare you say that to me! You don't know me well enough, and you haven't a clue what this is putting me through. The emotional turmoil. How would you feel if you woke up in a world that you are unfamiliar with, with a beast that wants to kill you and not knowing what happened to your friends; having someone make you wait, wait, wait for a stupid answer as to what is going on?"

"Calm down, open the door, please." He said firmly with an underlying hint of frustration. He understands more than she knows on some level. She is the only one he managed to save. He feels drawn. He wonders if this is the prophecy coming to light.

"No, I do not want to, please just leave. I am just a pain in the ass, unrightfully given to you as a responsibility, and I cannot, I can't do this right now. I just need to deal with this on my own, the emotional part. I will come out when I have a handle on myself. I am sorry." Ally's voice cracks.

The door suddenly busts open; Austin breaks it down. Ally's face is flushed and her eyes are pink; tears will not stop streaming out. He gives the overwhelmed brunette a look of compassion. His eyes glaze over at the sight of her pain. Austin starts to walk over to Ally as she turns away from his sights; she did not want him to see me at my weakest. She feels him grab her arm, pulling and turning her in for an embrace. She tries so hard to push him off of her, but he is over powering. He is definitely stronger than he looks; she cannot escape his grasp. The tears came faster and heavier. "It is okay. You will be okay. We will get through this." He holds her closer and tighter. Ally falls to pieces, 'what happened? I need to remember. I need to know what happened to my friends. I was supposed to be on a mind blowing vacation, then all of this.' She buries her face in him. She cannot calm down; she starts to feel weak in the knees, and starts falling to the floor. Austin supports her and slowly brings them both down to the floor. She wraps her arms tight around him.

Why is he so kind to a girl he had just met? Why did he care so much for her? They just met. She is baffled by his kindness. He knows all the right things to say; how irritating but comforting. 'Why will he not let me deal with this on my own?' She hasn't felt this vulnerable for a long time. She peeks at his face; so kind, affectionate, sweet; he has a soft smile on his face, and his eyes just stayed on her. Her breathing slowed and are finally settling. The tears still flow, however she feels safe in his arms. His touch and everything felt so natural; like it was right. Still, why does he care so deeply? 'I think any girl would kill for a man like this. How strange though; he did not act this affectionately with that shrew Mildred,' she is confused by this thought. Austin has been holding her for a good twenty minutes. Ally's eyes finally dried up, and she gently pushes away, still sniffling a little bit, "Thank you… I am okay now."

"Let us head off, we will grab a muffin on the way out the door. Nani will be able to help you." He grabs Ally's hand, kisses it and then lets it go.

She looks into his eyes a bit shocked; she changes her train of thought, "Who is Nani?"

"An elder, she can help you remember, and she will explain why you are here. I will also share something with you when we get there. We should get going." He goes to grab a few muffins and a leather looking canteen full of water. Ally stands up and leaves out of the bathroom. She goes into his room and looks about. She walks over to the French doors and takes off the bar locking it. She walks out to the balcony feeling the cool breeze and warm sun hit her skin. It is refreshing. She looks over the balcony railing; there is a lot of forest and some mountains from what she can see. There are a variety of different colored trees; purple, yellow, pink, orange, blue, and many more. Austin sneaks up behind her, "Pretty is it not? It is also very dangerous. I would not suggest wandering it alone." He closes the French doors and picks her up swiftly.

They take off from the balcony, he holds her close and tighter this time around in his arms; strange. They fly high above and stop. "Look around. That over there is Lahula Volcano; that is where we are headed. The forest over to the East, half dead and half alive is the lost forest; fairies, pixies like Mildred and Nymphs live there, among other creatures. In watery areas there are mermaids as well, be especially careful of them, some are nice and some will lead you to your death. There are many other areas, but we will start with those. For now, let us go see Nani."

"You have to be screwing with my head… Mildred is a pixy, I thought they were supposed to be small?"

He chuckles, "They are but they have two forms, with wings small and then of course fitting in as human. Her actual form is quite small but she tries to fit in with the humans, but she winds up being much taller. She wishes to be human."

"She loves you."

"I know."

"You feel the same for her?" She asks curiously.

"Why so interested?" He grins teasingly.

"Just trying to figure out why she is so crazy…" She answers. He laughs then begins to fly fast with her in his arms, she let out a small squeal and grabs onto him tight; though it is terrifying, she finds the speed and the flight invigorating and thrilling at the same time. The arrive within seconds; she looks around. The tribe's homes are made out of the volcano structure. There is smoke coming out of cracks of the volcano. The smoke worries Ally a little. The people there have chocolate brown skin and pale lime green eyes. They have blue odd signs on their cheeks. They have cold eyes, and gives Ally the creeps. She holds onto Austin's arm, and stays close. The people circle around them, "It is okay. We are okay. Do not be scared."

"Then, why are they closing in on us?" She whispers.

"Because they do not know who you are."

"So you are telling me to not be afraid, but they are closing in on us because they don't know who I am. That makes a whole lot of sense." She fails to see the reasoning in his explanation.

The whole village circled around them. They are very close, some touching Ally's skin and her hair. One man came over and pulled on Ally's hair. She lets out a squeal. Austin frees her hair and holds her closer to him. Then Austin speaks something in an indistinct strange language. An older woman of short stature yells from behind the crowd. They back away. The short statured woman stepped forward. She had purple eyes and white long hair. For an older woman she is a beauty.

Her eyes are fixed on Ally. "Come," the older woman orders, "Do not fear; they shall not harm you."

Austin whispers in Ally's ear, "This is Nani. Pay no mind to her English, though she is getting better, it is still a little shoddy." They follow the elder to her place at the center of the non-active volcano. At least that is what Austin told her. She hopes it is true, but either way she finds it terrifying. They enter into her home. It is all neutral toned; browns, tans, yellows and maroons, a couch in circular motion around the place, a fire pit at the center, a hole at the center of the ceiling so that the smoke may escape. Ally is in awe at the comfy looking place, Austin and the Elder are speaking in the strange language again. Nani fills a bowl with water, and places some herbs in it. She sets it on a table, then places three lit white candles around them. The flames are a purple; it looks interesting.

She walks over and she has stones in her hands. One red, one white, one yellow and one rose colored. "Pick one," Nani looks at Ally as she orders. Ally grabs the rose colored, and closes her hand around it. She feels a strange warm sensation come from it and opens her hand. The stone has transformed into rose petals; white rose petals. Nani takes the rose petals and drops them in the water with herbs. The water turns to a crimson colored smoke. "What the hell?" Ally shouts. The elder and Austin looks at her peculiarly, "Sorry," she responds.

"She the sacrifice that would break the curse and bring damnation to all, you brother be searching for." The elder answered, "But she also the one who can break curse, defeat blight and restore order, or we can just send her home if she not want to; and wait for other decedent to save all."

"What?" Ally looks at the two of them as if they were nuts.

"Please Ally, have a seat, I have a story to tell you," Austin answered.

 **Let me know what you think, and will update within the next couple days. Hope you all enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Rainbow foryour lovely review, it made my day, and pumped me up to write more! Here is some more, and will be updating again soon, please review!**

 **Chapter 3**

"It was 1353, the Black Death ravaged through Paris. All were dying left and right; some areas being quarantined and some houses were burned down with the families inside. The city smelt of the dead and burnt corpses. Nasty throaty coughs rang in the ears of all; blood was being coughed up here and there. The skies were blood colored with a thick decaying smoke screen. Families losing brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers and more; It was truly a sad time of great loss; our parents, my brother's and mine passed a year before; not of the plague, but they were murdered. My brother Elliot and I, Austin, forced to watch over one another. Yet, sadly I contracted the fearsome black-death. I did not have much time. My brother Austin, whom was much older than I, I was twelve and he was seventeen, made promises, I would get through this and we will be together forever.

"I was on my last leg within a few weeks, nothing could be done. My brother said he had found a cure, and would be back soon. I could feel my soul, my life, slowly slipping away. In the midst of death, I passed out. I awoke with the house being set a flame. I felt myself slowly getting better, but it seemed as though death wanted me; one way or another. A huge crash came through the wall; it was my brother. He picked me up and saved me from death yet again. The villagers were outraged and ran us to the out skirts of Paris.

"We traveled to a small town in France, I know not the name. It was a quaint town, with kind people. There was one farm, and a bunch of cabins. The town worked the farm together and would take food to several towns to sell, and make money for them. Strange things began to happen years later. I was able to grow to the age of twenty-two but then I stopped. My brother to twenty-seven and he stopped aging as well. He grew stronger as did I and our senses intensified, but there was something wrong. He grew agitated and aggressive. Then one night I awoke to screaming, a monster that had transparent ribs, wrinkly mummified rough skin, he was a grayish tan, and had razor sharp teeth. The creature had an extreme blood lust.

"I felt all the bones in my body break, and that was the first time I took shape as the wolf, in response to the creature he had become. The other creature and I fought. Not exactly sure what had happened, but I awoke the next day, naked, and my brother stood above me. He threw me some clothes, "We have a problem. Get dressed." He and I headed out of the village; he had us go off the road near a creek. In short because I do not wish to relive the trauma, Elliot made a deal with a demon to save me. Which this deal caused a curse; in doing the deal it caused a blood lust.

"Turned my brother into a monster; and I was the monster's one weakness, the wolf… because I remained pure. All of this caused a rift; broken brotherhood. That thing is no longer my brother, he is gone. I ran to a Gypsy Priestess for help, and she trapped us here, so that my brother may no longer hurt another person. Well, not as often anyhow. We can only return once every hundred years on the night of the blue moon. Now if a direct descendant of the priestess drained of all his or her blood, and sacrificed, the curse will be broken and they can wreak havoc on earth. All the other sacrifices were just to keep the demon happy.

"The descendant is you. However, if we defeat the demon, you and I… my brother will return to normal and as will I, and we will be set free from this world. I do not think that you are able to handle this task, and thus I would much rather send you and any of your descendants that are caught up in this hell, back home."

"I understand your concern, but what the hell makes you think you know anything about me? What if I told you I wanted to help you save everyone and break this curse?" Ally answers Austin back with an antagonistic tone.

"Fiery, I would have never guessed," he is shocked, yet intrigued.

"Very, amongst other things, so don't just assume and dismiss me when you aren't so sure what sort of person I am. So the little magic trick thing she just did means that I am the Priestess's decedent?"

"Yes," he answers.

The Elder chuckled in amusement, "On to the next bit, forgotten memory. We must make you remember what happened in order to be sure this is what you want; if this is the path you decide. Come sit near fire, sit on this pillow." Ally humors her and does as she is instructed; Nani adds wood and fans the fire to make it bigger. "Now focus on flame, become one with it. Let it guide you. Do not force, stop or push…" Her voice fades, all Ally can hear is the crackling, then music, a trumpet. The fire disappeared and she finds herself sitting on a bench with a latte in her hand. She stuffs her face with a delicious crepe that had some sort of strawberry compote in it.

"Hey Ally!" she hears a couple of voices yelp.

She turns to see her dear friend Trish coming out with their friend Dez, "You guys finally woke up I see." Trish has pretty black curly hair and shimmering deep dark brown eyes. Her skin is a caramel color; she is a real beauty, and Dez has fiery red hair and glittering blue eyes, he has the hugest crush on Ally; he is cute but not the one for her, he is too… what is the word… passive. "Coffee and food without us, how rude," Trish grabs her latte and took a sip. She scrunches up her face, "Needs more sugar if you ask me."

Ally sticks her tongue out at Trish, "Well nobody asked you, so go get your own coffee, and leave mine alone. There is a café across the street from us."

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

"Ladies, ladies, let's chill out and you know, go get coffee and some breakfast, I could go for some crepes right now." Trish and Ally both roll their eyes. The trio starts to walk over to the Café.

"What shall we do today?" Ally asks. She is then suddenly bumped over onto the ground. "Ow!" She stands up, and her coffee spilt over onto the ground, along with the rest of her crepe.

"Oh I am sorry Mademoiselle. Pardon me. I was not paying attention." She looks up at the man. He has beautiful ivory skin, chocolate brown eyes to match his chocolate brown hair. His smile is perfect as ever, and he is fairly muscular.

She purses her lips with a small smile, "No big deal."

"Please allow me to replace your coffee and morning pastry." He smiles at Ally softly, but his eyes are cold as ice. It is quite off putting.

To be real, he makes her feel very uncomfortable; no matter how charming he is, Ally's intuition told her to run away, "No really, it is quite alright. Thank you though."

That is the only odd thing that had happened this morning. Ally goes with her friends to the Café, then they go out and about; shopping, sight-seeing, and that night they are going to the Louvre, Eiffel tower and the opera. Ally dresses in a pretty metallic black dress; it has a sort of shiny silver tint to it. The dress gives her an hour glass figure. She wears red shoes to make it pop. Ally then puts mascara to darken her black eye lashes more to make my eyes pop. All paints a pretty crimson color on her lips and then curls her hair. The trio all looked stunning. They begin to walk to the Louvre and stop to watch strange angry clouds race in, in a swirl. Is there going to be a storm or tornado? A cloaked figured group appears in the center of everyone. Razor sharp teeth and their talons are all that anyone can see from inside the cloaks. The power goes out, all that can be seen is hysteria, the blue moon and the stars; mayhem begins… Ally is being pushed around by the panic of the people on the streets; screams echo throughout the city streets; she is knocked over, yet again, and falls into a cold, wet, and muddy puddle.

She feels a strong hand pull her up, and she looks to see who is helping me; it is the man who had knocked her over this morning. His eyes are a red hue this time. "Sorry, it is a bit of Mayhem and chaos but no worries. The petty needs of this world will no longer plague you. Once you have been given to the gracious one that has blessed me with this eternal life."

"What?" he is a mad man. She snatches her hand back, and turns to run. She feels the back of my dress being grabbed, and she is thrown into a light pole. She feels a sharp pain in the back of her head, and she falls to the ground. The last thing she sees is the blue moon, and it fades as Ally falls into unconsciousness… Ally's eyes pop open. "Oh…" Well that was mind blowing, literally. It seems as though she needed to know what happened. 'What was with that guy though? Why did my subconscious seem to find him of some importance? Who was he?' Then a disturbing thought crosses her mind. She looks over at Austin, 'Could he be his… brother?' He looks back at Ally and gives her a questionable look. "Why are you staring at me? You could paint a picture it will last longer," he squints his eyes at her.

"You mean take a picture Einstein," Ally corrects with a touch of sarcasm. He glares at me.

"So you have met his brother," Nani grins.

"So that was his brother?" She rhetorically asks; though she had come to that realization a little while ago.

"You saw my brother?" He stands up abruptly; his face stiffens with anger and discomfort. There is more to that story than he is telling Ally, but she thinks he will tell her in time.

"Yes he is the one who gave me a head injury and took me, I guess. You two do look similar in some ways come to think of it; similar facial structure." She can see he was getting inflamed with rage, "Austin, hey, calm down. I'm okay. Just need to figure out what exactly happened to my friends; on whether they were taken or not, or if they are still alive; I sure hope so. Even if they are home safe, I want to stay and help you put a stop to this insanity."

"It is too dangerous." He growls. His eyes glow and his body begins to perspire. He hunches over and is breathing heavily.

Ally looks at him in concern, "Austin?" she touches his back. He swings around and pushes the brunette back, and she lands flat on my butt, "Ow! Hey what was that for!?"

He leaves abruptly, "That is the first time I have seen him get mad and control himself." The elder comments and comes to sit next to Ally.

"You call that control?" She remarks. She sucks on her teeth in frustration.

"Yes, normally he turns and he bites to kill. He seems to have…. What word… sorry English not a strong hold." Nani is thinking hard. She really struggles with her English, although she does a very good job.

"You mean strong suit," she corrects her.

"Yes… he has a strong attachment to you for some reason; meaning he is your protector; but I think he has other feelings, just as you do for him."

Her eyes widen defensively, "Excuse me? I don't know enough about him to have feelings for him, except for gratitude and anger."

"But you have an attraction to him, just as he does for you. Just because feelings not exist, does not mean you cannot be attracted to someone. You would be the one to tame the beast. No wonder, Mildred does not like you; She love him, but sees the attraction that exists between you two." Ally gives Nani a strange look. She seems to know a lot. Maybe Austin told her in that weird language? Or perhaps she is just that intuitive or they are just that transparent.

"Nope, I cannot deny that one, but still, that was a huge overreaction." She stands up and marches outside. Austin is outside playing with the male kids. They are kicking the ball around in a circle. The female children stare at Ally. It makes her feel a bit uncomfortable, a few seconds later they yell in unison, and tackle her to the ground. They drag her back into the Elder's tent. Some braid flowers into Ally's hair. Her hair is not all braided; just a few braids. Two of them did her make-up and drew signs on her, and a few made her a pretty native American styled dress; with moccasins to match. The dress is a one sided strap and has fringe. Tan base with a pretty floral design in brown, yellow, green, blue and red.

She walks out, feeling a bit odd; the thought of Pocahontas comes to her mind. The girls are very sweet; four that are five or six, two that are between ten and twelve, and the other three are probably sixteen. A looks up and sees that Austin's eyes were fixed on Ally. She looks radiant in his eyes. She looks away and follows the girls; they taught her how to sew dolls and how to make color dyes. After about an hour, Ally feels a soft tap on her shoulder; the native brunette looks up and it is Austin. "We should go native princess, it is going to be dark soon, and that is when they come through this part of the land."

Ally stands up and brushes herself off, "Native princess?"

"You look like one."

ALLY rolls her eyes and grabs her doll. She gives the girls hugs and says good bye. "Alright let's head home." He picks her up, and they take off back to his home. She feels famished; her stomach begins to complain too. He looks at my stomach and let out a laugh.

"Does that laugh mean you're not mad anymore?" She laughs.

"I am mad, but I will have to suck it up. The princess has spoken." He rolls his eyes. They land on the balcony that leads to his room. He locks up the doors and they stand there in the room. He is still pouting. The princess looks at him amused.

Finally, Ally breaks Austin's pout, "Hey, Mister Attitude… why do you care so much about me?" she sticks her tongue out, teasing him, as she grabs one of the muffins from the morning and begins to eat it.

He ignores her question and walks out of the room; the entertained brunette follows him down the stairs, through the hall into the kitchen. Mildred is cooking some sort of roast and smiles at the sight of Austin; however, when Ally enters into the kitchen behind him, she graces her with a nasty look. She bites her lip and rolls her eyes, "Be nice Millie," he whispers.

"Only for you," she answers with a smile. 'Jeez, she makes me want to gag,' Ally thinks to herself and crosses her arms, 'God please help me.'

 **Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always of value. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Wondering how big of a role Ally plays? What is Austin's deal? Mildred? And what could have happened to Trish and Dez? I will be updating soon! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thank you both of you (Rainbow and Romanceand2ndChances) for both of your supportive reviews. Here is the next chapter and please continue sending me feedback! I hope all of you out there reading enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning Ally rises with the sun. She has to admit is a bit jealous. Although she realizes he gives Mildred empty affection, she has known him for a very long time. Ally is curious as to how they met, but she is more curious of Austin; of who he is. She stares out the window, looking at the clouds, and listening to the chattering birds. The elder was not wrong; she finds herself undeniable attracted to him, however not so sure how she feels about him as a person, as a whole. Everything was nice in the beginning, but now the two of them seem to be on edge. Tension, but what sort of tension?

On the other hand, can it possibly be he is afraid of losing someone to him close again. Or rather, can it be that the person that he held dearly, that betrayed him, may hurt the next person he is attached to. Ally watches the wolf-boy sleep so peacefully. She quietly scoots off the bed, and tip toes over to the door. The quiet brunette opens the door quietly and creeps down the hall. She steps over the broken door of the room that she was originally supposed to stay in, and goes into the walk in closet. She looks through the clothes, there are no pants. 'What the hell, man! No shorts either.' She decides to look through the other drawers, and there were just a bunch of panties and bras. 'Hey bras, that would be nice.' She lets out a huge sigh of frustration. "What is your problem?" Ally jumps in surprise.

"Can you please quit sneaking up on me?" Ally whines, "I don't appreciate being scared constantly by you Austin! And I thought you were asleep," then groans.

"I was, but my senses are a lot more sensitive than you think. It was nice of you to try to be as quiet as possible though. Now why are you huffing and puffing?"

"Well other than you sneaking up on me, the fact that you only have dresses and no pants."

"Pants?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes women in my time wear pants," She answers with a sarcastic tone.

"No need to be snarky. Mildred made all of these clothes, we just got lucky that they happen to fit you, well they are a little loose, but it helps you stay modest," he sneers.

"Smart ass," Ally retorts; she then contemplates to herself, 'come to think of it, he does not typically joke like that… hmm… maybe he is just getting use to me?'

"Ladies really should not use curse words." He smiles and pinches my cheeks.

She looks at him funny, "You're forever 22, I am 21 and aging by the day, cut the pinching out or I'm going to beat you like an old lady with a metal cane."

"You could try but I can over power you," he starts to laugh at Ally.

"I'm sure if I kicked you in the balls it would be a win for sure. Now get out, I am going to bathe and change," Ally starts to push Austin out of the closet, "Go on, move it! We have stuff to do today."

"What are you afraid I will ravish you if I see you naked?" he teases.

"That's not it, I know you would. And I was told to be 'modest.' So get the hell out." Ally goes into the bathroom after she pushes him out and locks the door. She runs the water in the tub, strips down and jumps in. 'What a pervert. Thought he was different, mister caring and sweet but a strong gentleman,' she thinks to herself. She washes herself and lets out the water, and gets out. She puts a bra on, it seems to be a cup too small, it gives her some support though. She puts on some underwear, figuring she will risk it, and then put on a red dress. It looks like a transparent corset design at the center. "This might be a little too see-through-ish. This dress reminds me of lingerie," She opens the door and looks through the clothes again.

"That dress is very intoxicating on you."

"What part of stop sneaking up on me, don't you understand?" She looks at Austin. He looks at me like he is ready to pounce. 'Come to think of it he has never spoken to me in that way before,' she analyzes. His demeanor seems completely different out of the norm. His hair is lighter from what she remembers and more of a solid brown color, "You aren't Austin, are you?" The man smirks and reverts to his natural form. It is the man who had kidnapped her; that she kept getting knocked over by in Paris. "You're his brother… correct?" She becomes nervous; very anxious. She starts to sweat.

"Yes, Elliot, and you are Ally. Who would have thought you would be the one I was looking for over hundreds of years! The girl I knock over, a few times. You look a lot like your ancestor, but prettier! So polite and a people pleaser; so how about you please me and uh grace me with your blood to free everyone? By the looks of the expression written on your face I will take that as a no. Which is fine and good, I like my women feisty. But anyhow, I am Elliot, Austin's big brother and I always get what I want," He smiles deviously and bows. He definitely seems off his rocker. His body language is very loose, and very unpredictable. If the devil took on a human form this would be him. She readies to let out a scream and he quickly covers her mouth; he shoves her against the wall behind the clothes. She struggles in his grasp. Ally gets her mouth free, "Aus…" Elliot covers my mouth again, and begins to choke her. Her throat in pain, she suffocates and her vision starts to become blurry. She hears him laugh, and then silence. Elliot is suddenly ripped off of her.

It is Austin, his bones began to break. She can hear each one of them crack, pop and shatter. Muscles and skin tore, and he reverts into a wolf. He growls and lets out a vicious bark. "Awe, come on brother, still mad? I can stop all this madness with her death…" Austin gives off another threatening bark. "She is like the other girl you fell for, a waste of time. Let me save you from the heartache, before it begins brother." Austin steps toward Elliot, ready to attack. Elliot runs and jumps through the bedroom window. Ally finds that this is all making sense now.

Austin remains a wolf, his eyes are sorrowful. Ally walks over to him and pets his head, then gives him a kiss on the snout. "Thank you and I get it. We do not have to talk about it if you do not want to, but this does not change mind. I hope you realize that. You saved me three times now, and I am going to save and free you from this." The wolf whines at me, she hugs his big neck. He is a rather huge for a wolf. "I am going to get changed, so uh, can you wait outside the door, please?"

He whines then lays with his back turned outside the door. She goes into the closet and changes. She walks out and he is still a wolf. "Are you going to sulk as a wolf all day?" He just stares at me. "Fine, we'll relax today, but we have to get to work tomorrow. Okay?" Austin sighs, and Ally rolls her eyes. She heads down stairs and he follows. They enter the kitchen where Mildred is. She drops the glass bowl in fear, "It's okay, and he's fine. Don't be afraid, he will not attack unless he feels that I'm threatened. He's upset so I don't think he is going to revert back for a little while."

Mildred gets in Ally's face, "What did you do to my dear sweet Austin?"

"It wasn't me. We had a mishap with his brother this morning, and he's the real asshole here," She reasons.

"I think you are the curse; you should leave." She forcefully grabs her arm and Austin growls, "It is for your own good; this she devil is ruining our lives," her grip becomes tighter.

"Ow, let go," she grumbles in pain. Austin moves into an attack stance, "Austin, no, don't hurt her." He turns human again and grabs her by the throat, she responds by loosening her grip on Ally. He pushes Mildred back into the counter.

"Hurt her, and I will hurt you. That is enough. You need to respect her; she is the one that is going to free me from this burden; from this hell. Stop mistreating her or get out!" He yells at her, Ally grabs his arm and pulls him off of her.

"Austin! Stop it!" she yells; he pushes Ally back onto the floor out of misplaced rage. Mildred transforms into her small pixie form and flies off. He stands there infuriated.

"Excuse me," he leaves the kitchen. Hopefully he is going to get dressed and calm down. Ally gets off the floor and sits at the table in the kitchen. She grabs a strange colored apple, it is blue. She wonders if it is edible. She places it back down. She feels like she can eat a whole cow. Ally sets her elbows on the table and hid her face in her hands. 'Man I'm a lot of trouble… because I want to help and do the right thing; I cause pain and fights. Maybe if I find Mildred and try to make her understand; now where was it he said the pixies hid? I shouldn't leave though. I don't know my way around this world and chances are I'll get lost. Oh! That's right they are in the Lost Forest. Hmm…' Ally is lost in thought.

"Do not even think about leaving and trying to find Mildred." He takes Ally by surprise.

"How did you…" he interrupts the on edge brunette with a glare.

"I can tell by your personality; this is not your fault, so there is no reason for you to feel guilty. So stop it, it was her-own fault. Her and her nasty jealousy, I told her many times I was not interested in her. I think she stayed in hopes that I would change my mind. Yes, she is a dear friend, but she never listens and this time she just went too far."

"I see…can I ask you something?" She gives him a weird look. She looks like she is high.

"You can ask, but depending on the question, do not always expect an answer," he hisses.

"Wise ass," she remarks.

"Well ask already…" He sighs impatiently.

She picks up the blue apple, "Are these edible?"

He laughs in surprise, "That is it? Yes, they are. They are very sweet tropical apples. Go ahead and eat it. It is called a dream apple. Supposed to intensify your dreams and show you what you desire. I have had one and it definitely works."

"Mm… pass, maybe something else then?" She puts the apple back down.

He laughs, "What are you embarrassed by, an already known desires?"

"I would much rather stay in the world of denial." He gives her an odd look and walks towards her.

"What is it that you are suppressing? What do you truly desire?" He leans down close and moves some strands of hair from out of the front of Rose's face. His face is too close for comfort, so she boops his nose out of nervousness. His eyes widened in confusion.

"You don't get to ask that question; I get to keep my personal stuff, just as I don't bug you about yours." She blushes.

"That's fair," he smiles softly, as if he already knew on some level. He pulls Ally up abruptly into him, and embraces her, "Just as I said though, do not think of leaving here to find Millie." Austin gives Ally a quick squeeze that makes her feel as though her eyes are bulging out like a dog's squeaky toy, and then drops the squished brunette back in her seat. She gasps for air as he chuckles and goes over to the stove to cook. He makes crepes for breakfast. They are delicious. Soon after, they go upstairs, he naps on the sofa and she sits on the bed. She watches him sleep peacefully.

She does have thoughts, the more she spends time with him, the more attached she becomes; the more attracted she becomes. She doesn't want to be the sort of girl that falls for the cliche, "tall, dark and mysterious." He comes off so cold, but is so warm. Ally is rather curious about the girl he fell in love with. Who was she? Why did his brother kill his love, when he knew she was very important to his own brother?

'I have a lot of questions and very few answers,' Ally sits there and stares at an art piece with a lot of color but no point, wondering. He is hurt and that is probably why he is closed off. He is trying to emotionally keep his distance, but man is he over protective, bossy and territorial. She wonders if she will ever be able to take control, instead of acting as a marionette doll. It sort of reminds her of Trish; she loves to be the boss. Ally loves her sometimes but hates her half the time. Trish can be quite the wicked bitch of the west. The excessive thinking exhausts Ally and she eventually passes out on the bed. That day she dreams.

'Elliot and Trish, dancing across a ballroom floor; the ballroom floor covered in blood. I am chained to the wall. I look around in fear. Austin, his eyes so different, strides towards me, with a dagger in hand; he comes close and smiles maliciously; he then stabbed me in my gut and twists it in deeper, ripping my innards.' She sits up gasping for air and sweating. She touches her abdomen; it feels so real. It was only a nightmare; Austin wakes to her gasp and jumps to his feet, "Are you okay?" He sits in front of her. She becomes unsure of him all of a sudden.

"Uh yea, just a nightmare," She scoots away from him a little bit and shakes her head with a goofy nervous smile.

"A nightmare about me, evidently, since you scooted away from me," he looks at her with sad eyes.

"Uh, no, no…" she realizes what she has done and beats herself up internally, 'you idiot, you just had to scoot. Ally smacks herself around on the inside. She had just been too obvious.

"Stop lying, what happened?" he questions with concern.

"Nothing," She smiles artificially.

He grabs her face and cradles it in his hands, "Ally, please," he then lets her go.

"Well um Elliot and my friend Trish were dancing together. The floor was covered in blood. I was chained to a wall and you came up to me with a dagger and stabbed me."

He can see the fear in her beautiful brown eyes, "And it felt real… I would never…" he cuts himself off and pulls her in for a hug; he holds and cradles her. This is awkward, but she did not mind so much. "I would never want to hurt you. Know that, I would never harm you on purpose, and I apologize for knocking you over this morning."

She pushes away, "It's okay, my fault for jumping in the line of fire. What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment." She lets out an uneasy giggle.

He glares at her, "You drive me nuts. You are a very frustrating woman. Go to bed, we have much to do in the morning."

"I don't think I can sleep; I've been scared awake." She grins. He crawls up in the bed next to her, then sits down and put his arms around Ally, and forces them to lie down. It is very uncomfortable for the two of them, "So we're now sleeping next to one another now?"

"You cannot sleep and I am trying to comfort you." He answers coldly then gently pushes Ally's head into his chest, his bare chest. Well this is weird. His chest is so warm and his heart so calm, but his body was stiff. "Trust me Ally, this is awkward for me too. I don't usually jump in bed with a woman after only knowing her for a few days. Not to mention you haven't courted me," he laughs lightly.

"Not making this any less awkward, and so not funny." Her voice rang.

"Shut up," he pulls the rest of her closer, "and go to sleep." He thought it was funny;he was trying to lighten the mood. Massive fail.

She grunts and he squeezes harder, "Ow!"

"Sleep!" he demands. After a couple hours of awkwardness, with squirming, squeezing, whining and groaning, they fall asleep finally. She wakes a few hours later; She is very uncomfortable. He is holding her closer than before she fell asleep. The top half of her body is on top of him. He is squeezing her pretty tight. She looks up at him; he seems so peaceful. She squirms a little, trying to get him to loosen his grip some. She felt like she has been taken captive by a boa constrictor. "Too tight, sorry…" he whispers, and loosens his grip and passes back out. She rolls off of him and just lays there next to him; gasping for air.

She stares at the ceiling, deep into the night. Later into the night Ally hears a beautiful voice; She sits up and looks about. No one is in the room. She follows the sound of the voice out of the room and down the hall to the room with the broken door. The hand mirror that once laid upon the now broken dresser, lays on the floor and is glowing. She walks over to it, and picks it up. The beautiful voice comes from the mirror. It is rather breath taking.

It is so pretty…she is mesmerized. She sees water, waves, fish, music notes and the sun set over the horizon of the ocean. The mirror's surface turns dark, and then she feels a swift firm smack to her hand, causing Ally to drop the mirror. She looks up and sees Austin; Ally is not even sure what just had happened, but he is flushed with worry. He is as pale as a ghost. "What? What is it?" She questions as she is coming out of a daze. He kneels down and gently pressed his back hand to Ally's forehead, then after checks her pulse. "Austin?"

He goes into the bathroom and grabs a towel. He comes out and covers the mirror as he picks it up. He grabs a thick piece of wood from the bed and shatters it in the towel. After doing so he tosses it out the window. He comes back over and stares into her eyes; he worries which incidentally makes her worry, "Austin?" He places his finger on her lips to quiet her. She purses her lips and he stays focused on her eyes.

"Dammit, I cannot tell. We need to go and make sure your soul is not infected."

"My soul? Infected?" Ally is puzzled as to what just happened and what he is talking about, "And what does this infection do?"

"That was a water siren's mirror, it was locked away. I am not really sure how it ended up in here; but I have an idea, but I do not want to accuse and be wrong."

She sees the discomfort in his face, "You think Mildred did it, huh?"

"It could have been my brother…" he replies defensively.

"Well I don't think he did it, on account of it was on the dresser when I first got here. I remember thinking why are there two mirrors in here."

"Anyway, you are not heart broken or filled with a vile fury, are you?

She slightly squints her eyes and shakes her head, "No… I'm not."

"Let us try and keep it that way." He has a look of worry, "Stress free, we should go see Nani."

Ally grabs Austin's hand and held it, "Hey I'm okay, and I feel fine, really. Please try to relax."

He squeezes her hand and then pulls her into him, "I just really want to be safe. Make sure you are safe. I…" he hesitates, "I really have come to care for you, and have…" He lets go of Ally's hand and pulled away, "Sorry, please excuse me."

As he starts to turn away, she grabs his arm tight and he looks back; his eyes are very glossy. She hugs him tight, "I'm so sorry; I know it's probably difficult." He lets out an uneasy breath and hugs her back.

"You are not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Nope, you don't get to cry in the bathroom alone, if I don't get to. Sorry, but you brought this on yourself, when you would not let me cry alone in the bathroom." He holds her closer and tighter for a moment. Ally's heart races. She knows he could feel it being this close.

He lets out a shaky laugh, "Yes, I did, did I not?" He pushes away after a few moments, and gives her an artificial smile, "Thank you. I am going to go get ready, as should you. I still want you to be checked." He walks out of the room. 'This is a very weird friendship we have; bizarre,' she assesses, 'I think it is a friendship…I am not exactly sure what he thinks of me; all I really know is that he cares. I guess that is enough, maybe; for now. I guess we will have to see how things go.'

After they are ready, she meets him on the balcony. He would not make eye contact with her. "Okay…" she mutters. She walks over to him. The sulking wolf picks her up and flies off towards the volcano. The sun is beginning to rise; it is truly a beautiful sight. She feels Austin and her begin to shake, and all of a sudden they are falling, and fast. Austin holds onto Ally tight, "Hold on…" They land in some extremely cold water. Ally swims up and gasps for air. She looks around and Austin is missing. She swims under water to take a look and there is a watery blood trail, she follows it. He is lying on some sort of rock formation unconscious. She grasps onto him and swims them up to land.

She drags him ashore. She attempts to catch her breath. Ally sees that he has a wound, maybe which is the reason why they went down. It is in his ribs, there is some sort of stone blade penetrating his ribs. From what she could tell, they are somewhere in the Lost Forest; in other words, they are lost, or at least she is. She listens to his lack of breathing. His heart is barely pumping. "Ah, shit… CPR… CPR…" She pumps his chest and realizes, "Crap I have to help him breathe… suck it up Ally..." She presses her lips against his, and proceeds to breathing air into his lungs. After a few rounds he coughs up the water out of his lungs, and then passes right back out.

At least this time he is breathing, and his heart is beating strong. She sits down and lays his head on her lap. As he rests she stares up at the sky and hears a weak, "Thank you." She looks down and he is awake, "How funny, I am supposed to be the protector," he sits up, "and you saved me."

"Eh it's no worries, really." She smiles at him, "I'm just happy that I was able to save you, I would have felt…" She cuts herself off there; her eyes become glossy, and her heart very sad at the thought of him…dying.

He grabs Ally's hand and holds it to his cheek, "I understand." Austin lets her hand go and stood up, he looks at his wound, "Well, let us be on our way, again, we should make it to the village by sun down and we can stay in the village for the night. I will play guard dog." He smiles, "Just make sure you stay close, pixies and nymphs like to play jokes; not to mention other creatures that are out here. The other creatures are probably the ones who shot the stone blade up and hit me." He pulls Ally up like she weighed as much as a porcelain doll. She follows behind him. As they make their way through the forest she sees the prettiest flowers, ranging from every color of the rainbow. There are the prettiest of trees with streams running through. There is a beautiful scent in the wind. She stops seeing the dream apples, and on another tree there were white strawberries.

"Austin…"

He stops and turns to look at her, "Yes?"

"What's with the white strawberries?" She inquires.

"Uh… stay away from those unless you want to hallucinate the sort of things that come from nightmares. This forest, though beautiful, can be very deceiving; and rather deadly."

"Oh, well I will look and just not touch."

"Good idea and try to keep up." He grabs her hand and pulls her along.

"Are you okay? You seem agitated."

"I am in pain, the blade. Plus, it will be difficult for me to turn and protect you until I get this thing out. So the faster we get there, the better off and safer we will be."

She stops suddenly, "I can take it out, I mean, if it will help you move easier, it is not a big deal. I am in medical school, against my will, but I can take it out."

"You do not sound like you are happy to be in medical school," he presses his lips.

"Well my father and I have different ideas on what I should be doing in life. He wants me to be a doctor, and I want to be an artist. Now enough with the questions and lie down so I can take it out, and control your temper."

"I don't know ALLY…" He begins to turn away, and she grabs him then slams him to the ground. He looks at her stunned, "You are stronger than you look."

"No I just caught you off guard." He starts to sit up, "Now, lie down!" She slams him back down, and sits on top of him, "Now clench your teeth." She wraps her hand around the stone blade tight, "One, two…" she pulls it out fast.

"Ow!" He yelps. He starts to heal almost instantaneously. Her eyes widen, "Did not expect that did you?"

"No, not at all," She starts to climb off top of him and he pulls her back on to him, "Hey! What are you doing?" He runs his fingers through her hair and she shudders. He then pulls her face down to his, for a moment they are so close, too close, and then he kisses her forehead. She lets out an uneasy breath.

"Thank you," he smiles and she can feel all the blood rush to her cheeks, she starts to get off of him again, and he pulls her back down once again. "Really, thank you," he sits up with Ally on him and gave her another hug. She turns redder and pushes him away. She could swear he is doing it on purpose. She gets up without any trouble this time and turns away, and she hears him laugh from behind. 'I think he wanted to make me blush on purpose. What a jerk!' she gripes in her head.

"Yea uh, let's just get going." She clears her throat, and feels a sudden rampage of butterflies in her stomach. 'Dammit, I like him, more than I want to. Part of me wants to pounce on him, but we don't know one another that well. Plus, I'm too timid to do that sort of thing.' Ally finds it strange though. She is falling so quickly and intensely, and she wishes she had the strength to fight it off. His touch feels right; which gives her a chilling feeling. It is out of the norm right. Like it is set in stone, and so it will be. They are two magnets that cannot break away. It is frustrating. It is to the point that she feels as though if she were to lose him, it would leave her devastated and part of her would die. Austin is baffled by the same feelings as well which terrifies the both of them. However, they dare not discuss it, although they know deep down they feel the same, but deal with it in different ways. They continue to the Volcano without any further issues. It is awkwardly quiet, especially with him gracing her with these smiles; these teasingly annoying smiles. He is trying to lighten the situation with humor, plus he enjoys watching her squirm under his stare. He wishes he could take her now, however he feels an entanglement between them may complicate things more. Ally wishes she knew what is going on in Austin's head. Why is he staring and smiling? 'Oh my gosh and I cannot stop the blushing.'

Nani walks over to them as they enter into the town, "You two seem closer than ever."

"No, no, no, no…no, no." they both blurt over-sensitively.

"Liars," she glares, "things seem to become very intense."

"Or not," Ally says under her breath.

"Ah lacking, the attraction is there, but no actual contact." Nani made the observation.

There has been enough contact. Too much contact, and anymore they may explode and lose control. "You're crazy." She divulges out of defensiveness. Ally realizes that is not the right thing to say.

"Yes, why would I want to be with her? She is too… needy." He ejaculates defensively.

She bites her lip and tilts her head; she is offended, "Excuse me? I am too needy? You are no prize, mister aggressive and territorial. Mister bossy pants and big baby!" They start screaming at each other and calling each other names.

"That is enough!" Nani yells, "You two need be a little more honest with…" She stops. Her eyes are fixated on Ally. Ally's anger grew, she is furious. She has never been so furious. It is as if her body is on fire, and then comes smoke escaping out of every pore. 'Why can I not calm down? This is something so little; I cannot calm myself.' Choking, Ally starts choking. Nani grabs her hand. The brunette's body becomes cold, Ally collapses; she can hear things but she cannot move. 'Dammit!' She sees Austin above her, "Hey, Ally, I did not mean it. Please fight it. Please, I am sorry! You are a wonderful girl. I love to be around you. Please do not leave me, please. I do not want to be without you! I cannot go through heart break again. Please. Do not leave me…" She tries so hard, but it stole her soul, and it is too late.

 **SOME CRAZINESS is happening, what do you think will happen! Will update soon, hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Quick note

**Sorry it's been a while my computer crapped out on me and I had to send it in to be fixed. The chapter is written and I will be picking up my laptop tomorrow. A phone is not exactly a helpful tool on posting a chapter. So prepare for an update! Thank you for you patience. ?**


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the lateness! Here it is and I will update again in a couple days! Thank you Rainbow and RomanceAnd2ndChances! I love you both. Please keep reviewing and feel free to critic! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Elliot stands tall by his bedroom window leaning on the side of it. He stares out watching the sunrise, laughing to himself. A woman's edgy voice from behind, "My liege come back to bed."

"Not now, I have a visitor I must tend to, then I will be back."

He walks over to the bed and grabs the young woman by the throat and kisses her teasingly, and then abruptly releases her. He leaves out of the room into the hall. The hall is made of charcoal colored stones. A dark purple long rug caresses the floor. Black candles light the way throughout the fortress with green flames. He goes around a shadowed corridor, that leads to a room where a short cloaked figure stands. She fidgets nervously, "It is done, now please leave me and my people be," she begs.

"So Millie has taken the bait?" Elliot questions with a devious sneer.

"Yes, I told her that, should she want a guaranteed future with Austin, she should bring the mirror, for it will destroy the girl from prophecy. Sir, Ally is infected."

"Perfect," he paces, "Time to swoop in and grab her," he bellows in his glory.

"Yes sir," she shudders.

"Your tribe is immune, however if I should fail Oracle, be aware, your tribe will all die."

Elliot leaves the seer. She looks forward and prays, "God help my people," she suddenly disappears.

Ally stirs and returns from unconscious dwellings to the conscious world. She is surprised, "What the hell! I am a mermaid. How did this happen!?"

"Sorry," Austin apologizes, "I was stupid and said some things I did not mean. I was not thinking."

"It's okay, water under the bridge. Man I am thirsty…" Ally mutters, "…and dry. Anybody have some water?" Nani brings Ally a cup of water; she chugs it, "What about sitting in some water?" The tail shock loses its effect; she is suddenly okay with it.

Nani answers, "A tub, I will fill it. Cannot put in lake, stream, river or ocean; it will call to her, before we have the chance to fix this." Ally changes within a short amount of time. Her hair turns into a white coral color, her eyes a sea blue-green, her lips a golden shimmer, and her skin becomes a transparent pale color; her blood vessels are a defined purple, lashes white, her eyes coveted a smoky mist around them, and her eyes cold as ice.

"I don't care where the water comes from. I need it." Ally murmurs. Nani fills the tub with water. Ally snaps and she instantaneously is in the bath tub. Scales takes place in different parts of the body; covering her breasts and patches in other random place. Austin is unsettled and in distress. Nani then expresses she will leave them alone to talk. She hopes it isn't too late to reason with Ally. Nani gives Austin a quick look of concern then leaves. "Ally," he starts.

"Austin," she replies dryly.

He is taken aback by her tone. It is as cold as ice. "Ally, I did not mean what I said. I have come to feel… affection for you. And I am quite attached. I am just afraid if I let myself love you, if I let myself fall…" his voice breaks. He takes a breath as his eyes gloss. "I feel… to fall in love again," he answers. She meets his sorrowful eyes. She wants to empathize with him or have sympathy but it was getting harder for her to feel. Austin continues, "I, uh, fell in love once, with a girl. Beautiful blonde hair and deep green eyes, and she had this infectious laugh. I wanted to marry her. I spent more time with her than my brother, and my brother was extremely jealous. I chose meeting her parents and staying put, over traveling the world with him. One night I went out with her father, to bond with him. When we came back, she and her mother had been ripped apart. Body parts everywhere, and blood; it was a vile sight. And her heart, Cassidy's heart, was pinned to the wall by a sword. Blood wiped on the wall saying betrayal.

"Her father knew not of what had happened, but I knew. I was furious. My love and her mother were unrightfully killed. My love told me if I had issues with my brother, there was a gypsy priestess I could come in contact with that will help me if he was ever out of control. Cassidy knew who I was and what he was. She loved me unconditionally. I was so infuriated and wanted him to suffer. The best way to torture him is making it nearly impossible for him to quench his thirst. She cursed him with hers and my blood to the reflection. The deal is if he sacrifices her descendent the bond is broken and he is free. Although if you and I defeat the demon, the curse laid upon us will be lifted, and he will no longer be a monster, but only a mere man; thus being no reason for me to be the protector.

"We have been here since then. You and I can do this, but one thing I did not expect was to fall for someone again. Being that I am not sure what will happen to me after this is all said and done; if and when the curse is lifted, will I die or get to continue living. One thing is for sure, I fell for you harder than I did Cassidy. You are fiery and spirited, and still sweet and funny. You are incredible and I do not want to lose you." He leans over to Ally and kisses her lips lightly then quickly pulls away.

Ally feels a flutter come over her. Her eyes soften for only a moment, empathizing with Austin; suddenly it disappears, "Something is coming," Ally warns. She smokes out of the tub. Her tail turns into a black gown, and her hair and lashes turn into a metallic black. She appears defensive and fired up for a battle. She storms out of Nani's house. Black clouds move in; spinning, much like what happened in France when she was taken. Nani observes that Ally and the siren infestation have become one. It leaves one question, which one is in charge?

The tribe people run and hide in their homes. Elliot and his army come to collect her. He looks at Ally, and is in shock. This is a result that he did not anticipate. Worry creeps down his spine as a malicious and a sinister smile appears on his face. She raises her hands slowly as if she is pulling something heavy out of the planets core. Dead pirates' and sailors' corpses climb out of the solid ground. "Playing with hearts and lives, how unwise of you," she giggles in amusement.

"Come with me peacefully and no one shall be harmed," Elliot warns.

She purses her lips then retorts, "WRONG! All of you will be harmed if you don't leave. She if you look all around you, you and your people are surrounded." She gloats.

"You know not how to kill us," Elliot reassures himself.

She disappears and reappears in front of one of his flunky's and rips their heart out. It is black and rotting. It smells of rancid meat. She looks at Elliot as she crushes it with her hand, and it disintegrates into ash. "Shall we play?" She taunts him.

Elliot is furious, "Just know you have sealed the fate of another," he then looks at his brother, "I will be seeing you soon." Elliot and his men leave, soon after the clouds rain and dissolve. Silence stood still in the uneasy air. Stale air. Ally looks at her corpse crew and watches the wind blow them into dust, and carry them away. Her hair turns brown as does her eyes. Smoke flows around her. Black gown, bare feet and no scales. She turns and looks at Austin and Nani, "I am fine," still cold as ice.

"Fine as who?"

"Ally, the siren was… overpowered. And what is hers is mine now." Austin rushes over and embraces her. She pats him on the back and leaves his grasp. Nani leaves to her home and returns back moments later with a leather bag in hand. "When you are ready." Ally peeks inside and sees the blue apple with an amber colored gem.

Ally responds, "It may not be needed, but thank you," she smiles at Nani warmly, genuinely.

"Ally," Austin calls to her softly.

She answers, "Austin we have much to do, let us be on our way."

"Where?" he looks Nani.

"She knows, but there is more than one."

"I know," Ally pronounces, "but if you would like you can explain it to him." Ally would not look him in the eyes. Much is becoming clearer to her.

"In order to slay the demon, you need the elemental weapon. In the Siren's lake, which is very dangerous, is a gem needed for it. I already have the gem of the planet, in other words life… Since you know how to use your powers, you will be able to fight them off, the other sirens, as Austin grabs the gem."

"It is a little more complicated than that it is in the temple which is cursed," she turns her attention to Austin and gives him a quick glance, "You can't breathe under water, can you?"

"I have something that will help with that," Elder answers before Austin could reply, "But after it is retrieved, you need the fire, lightning, plant, the sun and the moon gems as well. Fire you will find with the pixies, plant you will find with the fairies, lightning in the Graveyard we call limbo where spirit children roam, the moon you will find in the ruins of the dead, and the sun you will find with the phoenix; that which you will need the nymphs and the lost to summon; as for the lightning, that will be in the land of the dead, the other side of the lost forest that is dead. Be careful." She hands Austin a tool for breathing under water. Small and looks like it is glass. Enchanted. Ally can sense the magic.

"Cliff notes version," Ally comments, and the other two gives her a quizzical look. "Can you fly now?"

"Yes I suppose I can…" He picks Ally up and graces her with a smile of adoration, which she gives him a cold expression, "You sure you are not going to ditch me once we get there?" She glares at him, "What just saying, I know that I would never leave…"

"Let's just go," She interrupts. She feels a tremor coming from close by. She jumps out of his arms, and touches the ground. "On second thought, we will walk." She leads Austin out of the village to a nearby stream. She puts her hand in the water.

"Ally?"

"Shhh, I am listening." Tremors just as the siren told her of, before she had taken her leave. Each moment she remembers more and more.

 **Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you guys think -Kat**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Stirring…. Stirring… Ally's eyes shoot open. She wakes in a dark place. This place has a chilling familiarity to it. Ally feels as though she has been here before. She stands up and looks down at herself; she is wearing familiar attire, faded blue jeans, black and white striped shirt, gray soft zip up hoodie, and black and white chuck sneakers. 'This hoodie…' before she can finish her thought a red door appears in front her. The red door compels her to open it. It disintegrates along with the black space, and finds herself in a heart breaking familiar place. Her old home; where she and someone she loved were meant to grow together. The place is so empty and cold, where warm memories once reside, only to be ripped apart by pain and tears in her eyes.

Glass table, marble counters, cherry wood structure, metal bar stools, and a stainless steel refrigerator; open glass doors peering out at the ocean. The water is at peace. Art of all sorts hand on the walls, they were painted by Ally so long ago. She remembers this day. An incurable pain in the pit of her stomach foretelling the bad news that is to come that will shatter her world into unbearable pieces: only to cut at her and kill her slowly without hesitation.

Her heart thuds and her breathing shallows. The doorbell rings, she looks at the door so unwilling and un-wanting to go. However, she is unable to control herself actions, thus moves forward to answer the ring; she finds two men, one a Chaplin, in his formal dress. They hold an angular case with an American Flag enclosed in it. Ally's eyes widen, and her heart fell, she collapses all goes dark without fail.

She stirs… stirs… and wakes once again. Another familiar place. Her younger self sleeps. In a twin size with a castle shaped bed frame. Her stuffed unicorn at the end of the bed, watching over her and guarding her. 'Good Old Steve,' she thinks to herself. Purple furniture set, with a happy picture of her mom and dad. Ally picks up the picture, remembering this night. A night of heartbreak and betrayal that devastated her for the next few years of her life. She drops the frame, breaking the glass; it is such a painful memory.

Her younger self arouses to the sound and walks through her to see what has broken. Moments later Ally and her seven-year-old self are distracted by vicious and thunderous yelling. Ally tries to sop her child self from running out of the room, however her grasp went through her as if she is a ghost. In a way she is. A ghost of her past; a memory. She follows little Ally out.

"I can't do this anymore! I cannot be the perfect wife, the perfect mother, the perfect friend. I cannot be what everyone wants me to be! I am leaving!" Ally's mother rages. Ally's mother looked at the seven-year-old. She holds her chin in her hand, "I am so sorry baby, be good for daddy." She picks up her bag and leaves. She recalls this memory with such great detail. Ally remembers that later a house call is made by the police. They found her mother dead in a hotel room. Turns out that she was dying from a brain tumor. Her mother felt it would be better it would be better for her family to hate her, than to pity her and only cry as she suffered a slow and agonizing death.

Ally walks out of the front door, of her childhood home and only to find herself in that deep, dark and black place once again. She yells out, "I really wish you wouldn't quit playing with my painful memories."

A figure appears from the darkness. She is a reflection of Ally, but not Ally. She is as white as snow, eyes are an icy blue and hair is a light radiant silver. Her exterior seems sinister but her eyes are soft. " I apologize; I am merely seeing who you are. I am Fraiz, the former queen of the sirens, my daughter leads them now."

"When a siren takes on a soul, they take on the image of the host and who they are to better understand them; to see their weaknesses and their strengths. Ally, your soul is in bad shape. Unlike the many souls I have taken, I have no ill will towards you. In fact, I identify with you. However before continuing this conversation, I need to see how strong your will to live is."

Ally suddenly begins falling into endless water. She tries to swim up and up to find a means for air. The siren swims around her and Ally's lungs begin to burn from the lack of air. Ally realizes there isn't any up. She slowly begins to choke on the water. She continually sees the siren circle around her. Ally grows weak and as a last attempt swims towards the siren, meaning to attack her. As she reaches for her the Siren grabs Ally's hand, then simply echoes, "Enough!" The water disappears and Ally lays on the floor gasping for air. She coughs up water in the struggle.

The siren kneels down and whispers in Ally's ear, "It's all in your head." She quit squirming and sucked in a deep breath. She feels herself and she is completely dry. Ally spews venom, "Quit fucking with my head."

Fraiz chuckles, "You make it easy."

Ally growls angrily, "Can I leave now!"

No, not yet. Ally you are in quite a predicament. And I think that you just don't have a clue how much of a dilemma you are in nor the danger."

Well this conversation shifted," Ally's voice rings.

"I am being quite serious. Do you know anything of your heritage, where you come from, who you are?"

Ally looks at Fraiz in the eyes for the first time. She looks nothing like her, in any way. "All I know is that I want to help, and besides deep within the pit of my stomach I feel like my friends are being held captive. Apparently I am related to some priestess, however the reality is that no I do not know my heritage, nor am I curious about it. So of course I do not know what I am doing. I am winging it!" Ally becomes frustrated and overwhelmed. "To be completely honest, I don't know who I am anymore. I use to be so passionate, lively, and a risk taker. Now, I feel like I am floating here without a purpose, in either reality; where ever I am, where ever I end up it is like I am stuck in Limbo. I feel like a flat character, an extra, someone that works at making everyone else's life better; someone to make the main character's shine. I don't feel like I am really live. I feel like I died a while ago, and I am an empty shell walking around the world. I feel like I am a constant daze," Ally's eyes glaze over.

Fraiz looks at her empathetically and strides over placing her hands on her shoulders, "Ally, you have gone through a lot of loss. A lot of pain, which ideally makes you the perfect candidate."

"So what are you going to take over my host and cause unimaginable pain in the world?" Ally asks dryly.

Fraiz glares at Ally, "Unlike you I am at peace. I am trying to help you. And just because you are really upset over Gavin doesn't mean you need to be a bitch. Once I help you then I will move on."

"I can't be helped," she looks away.

"You lost who you are, however I think that has something to do with the loss of Anders."

Ally's eyes become dark, infuriated and devastated, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!"

"I hit a nerve, good." She gives a Ally a tantalizing smile, "It is true. You never completely let go of him, nor the you, you once were. You need to deal with it! That is why you are unable to fully connect with Austin. You keep pulling away from him."

"What the hell are you talking about lady! What does my past love and Austin have to do with anything?"

"Let's take a trip through the labyrinth and let you connect the dots." The siren snaps her fingers.

 **Hi everyone, sorry so late thanks for the awesome reviews. The next couple chapters should clear up some things for you guys. Thank you Rainbow and Fizaimran8 for your reviews. And please continue. Almost done with the next chapter. Will post tomorrow! Enjoy! You guys get to know Ally and why she is acting the way she is acting. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ally stares at her hand in the water feeling out the tremors. She can feel the sirens rampaging through the waters; looking to stop them from reaching the temple. "We must get to the falls before they do." Ally races into the thick forest and Austin follows behind her closely. Streams of colors fading behind them, fading so familiarly…

Rain, it's raining, and a bright eyed girl with an over-sized football jacket on sits under a gazebo. The smell of rain is refreshing and exciting. She only hopes her father find her bed vacant. The familiar brunette slides an annoying strand behind her ear; an annoying strand that had escaped her pony tail. She fiddles with her fingers as she waits; nervous and only 16 years old, some would say she is too young to know what love is, however she has loved this boy since the second grade. He is her best friend but so much more. A light brown haired boy, nearly appears soaked, heaving to catch his breath. His eyes a dark brown, and his smile soft. The girl's cheeks blush a bright pink with extraneous heat. Green surrounded the gazebo, foreshadowing happy and new beginnings. There is a rush of bliss as Anders strolls over to Ally, and kisses her tenderly; a flame of passion awakens within her and she finds herself at peace.  
Austin and Ally arrive at the center of the forest, to a deep and deceptively small lake. She walks into the water, of what she found to be warm and comforting. She feels herself become one, and slips deeper to the bottom towards the falls. How strange that there is a waterfall hides under the water. Behind the falls is an entrance to the temple. Ally feels her blood rush within her and she suddenly becomes a siren again. 'They are coming,' she realizes. The sirens are rushing in a rampage and it will be a matter of moments before they arrive.

The water fall suddenly splits over the temple, it is aware of her arrival. She swims the water surface, with her heart racing in haste. As her head rises through the water she glares at Austin with a hint of urgency, "We have to hurry, they are coming. They are coming with a full force army, because the tremors are telling them intruders want to get into the temple. They will not listen to reason, because the temple is their first and foremost concern. I need you to open the door as I hold them off. Use some of your supernatural wolf strength if need be, but we have to go now."

Austin sighs, "Nothing can ever be easy huh?"

She gives him an unamused scowl, "Quit complaining and let's go."

"Alright," he strips of his shirt, socks and shoes and takes the tool out of the bag. It is a circular tube with two holes on one side and lined openings on the other.

He jumps into the water and comes up for air. Ally swims over to Austin, "Ready?" He nods in answer and places the tool in his mouth. Ally grabs his arm and pulls him under. She laughs to herself, if he didn't have that tool on it would be a siren situation. He would drown and die. 'Perhaps that isn't so funny,' she checks herself. Austin gives her a peculiar look. "What?" she asks.

"You were thinking about drowning me, weren't you?"

She bites her lip and looks away, "No, not at all."

"Gee, thanks," he growls.

She directs him towards the temple so he can begin attempting to open the door. She scoots further away to view the river opening to the lake. Ally waits for the Sirens. Austin feels around the door, and presses something into it. It causes a warning tremor in the water. Ally realizes if she could feel that so did the other sirens. She feels intense ripples and vibrations in the water. "They're coming," Ally yells. Austin is working on pushing the door open. Ally molds the water into a big wall to keep them back. "You may want to hurry, I know the door is difficult, but they're coming and I don't know how long I'll be able to hold the wall once they get here." He pushes harder.

A brief creek and click sound came from the door. It moved but not enough. Ally uses one hand to hold the wall and the other to increase water pressure to attempt to get the door open. Sirens began appearing and they were infuriated to see a fellow siren assisting a vile human, so they think. They worked at fighting through the wall. "Sorry Austin I can't help you anymore." Ally takes her hand away; she is going to need much more than a wall to fight them off; she didn't want to harm them but may have no choice.

Sometimes things become difficult in life, and there are things you do not want to do but you have to do what is best for yourself and family; so Ally's father says. It has been ten days since Anders has been killed in combat in Afghanistan. It has been nine days since she has found out and eight and a half since she has eaten. She is weak, frail, and thin. She lays constantly in bed sleeplessly, restlessly wishing that death would take her and bring her to her love once again.

Anders had been blown up beyond recognition. It was easier for them to cremate him. He made sure Ally would be taken care of had anything ever happened to him such as this. She did not want the money. Money means nothing, all she wants is him. The man she loves. She ignored her father's worrisome phone calls, Dez's condolence phone calls, and Trish's calls that she would twist everything around to be about her (Narcosis). She paled from staying in bed. Sleep gets away from her. She tried to sleep but sadly she is haunted by his face. Sitting together under that gazebo, she fears what he wants to say, and she wakes; over and over again. Her father finally shows up with her Aunt, "Damn," escapes her dry pale lips.

The wall breaking disrupts her concentration. Ally's eyes glow, and water swirls. Austin grasps on the edge of the door. A massive whirlpool takes the sirens and spins them violently. More show with weapons, many are harmed. Their leader, the siren's daughter, arrives. Stunned, is the best word to describe how the new siren queen felt, at the sight of Ally's great power. She simply says to Ally, "Please stop."

Ally sees her sincere plead, and the whirl pool disperses. The sirens float in the water exhausted and wounded. "You know who I am?" Ally asks tilting her head.

"My mother came to me in a dream. Told me you would come." The wounded sirens look at Ally with disdain. The queen speaks, "Stop, let them in, help her friend. She is welcome, as is her friend Austin."

The other sirens look at the queen peculiarly and read her face. The sirens bow to Ally welcoming her and assist Austin in opening the door. "We guarded this place, so that no one but you may enter," her demeanor is so cold, her eyes as ice, and her heart transparently swells with sorrow. "My mother, her last moments were with you."

"Yes, she… helped me, with many things. Don't hate her. She made peace long ago, and would not wish this life upon you. You were her greatest love and accomplishment. She loves you, deeply."

"How would you know what love is? Look at you. A siren."

Ally smirks, "So it seems… but who knows, perhaps I am something else."

The queen imprints a bitter expression upon Ally, "I don't understand how you can take things so lightly, so nonchalant."

"It only seems that way. I internalize it all. Just as I do not completely trust you or your people."

"With what reason would I have to want to hurt you? You have the blood of the priestess that will free us all. There will be a war, and we will side with you. You are the only one who can become one with the elements. Please." She responds monotone.

"You think I don't know that, however you are all cold creatures. Tell me if you weren't pissed enough that you wouldn't side with William and his gang."

"I despise the man, I would side with my greatest enemy to bring him down."

Ally holds out her hand, "Glad to hear where you stand."

The leader shakes Ally's hand, and then inquires, " Curious, how your survived and how you have changed. I also wonder how it is you overcame the siren's call?"

Ally glances at Austin, "Sometimes you have to face your inner demons, and have some sort of motivation."

"You mean love."

"Not quite sure if it is love. We have an undeniable magnetism, however nothing is as simple as it looks. Your mother saved me. Helped me to look at myself in the mirror without thinking I am cursed or being disgusted at the sight of myself. I am not normal either, so I have just learned to accept myself, but I am still learning a lot about myself at the same time."

"Cherish him. I fell in love once, and it broke me, but he… Austin is a good man. Clumsy and fearful when it comes to those feelings, but do not let him push you away, just as he will not let you." The door screeches open. "We will keep guard, find the gem and we will lock up after you are in, there is an alternate exit. We will be sure no one comes to stop you. See you soon. I will send some away; this may be a blood bath. Oh and be careful, strange things happen in there."

"Thank you, however like I said it is never that simple," Ally touches her arm. She nods. Ally swims over to the entrance and looks at Austin. She enters in first, and he follows behind. They close the door behind them and a water shield covers the door. They swim up and there is an airy area. He takes the piece out of his mouth. "Great… How…" Ally is interrupted by the water. It glows. She feels her tail split into two legs. "Well, this may get interesting," she makes black pants and a tank top appear on her, with leather boots; then she climbs out.

He gives her a funny look, "What?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head.

Ally rolls her eyes, "Whatever, we don't have time for funny looks."

He climbs out, and looks over Ally's legs, "I missed those, and you're right they look great in pants."

She runs her tongue over her teeth and sucks on them, "Shut up, let's just get to work."

"Awe come on, I'm sorry, don't be mad. I was trying to give you a complement." Ally purses her lips and looks away in irritation. She does not have time for this.

Ally sits in the corner of the sun room of Sunrise Mental Rehabilitation. She sits on a bench and stares up at the clear blue skies. Her father placed her here a couple weeks ago. She complies to most things there, such as medication, eating at least a small amount of her food, and then of course daily activities, however she has not spoken once. She feels dull and dead. Hopelessness steals away her soul. She has nightmares and crying fits. The psychiatrists and therapists are unsure on how to handle her. Then a man is brought in; light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He yells at the nurses as the techs throw him in the sun room.

His face is a little scruff and he sets his eyes on Ally. He is unruly, and she could see that. She turns her head away. She doesn't have time for this, any of this. She just wants to die. He keeps his eyes fixated on her. Ally can feel it on the back of her neck. None of this was going to turn up well. She bites her lip out of a nervous tick. The stranger strolls over to her, and sits behind her and leans on her back. She lets out a frustrating sigh, and moves. She then gets up, thinking she can go back to her room. He grabs her wrist, "So what're you in for gorgeous?" he says in a low sinister voice, that she found enticing, exciting and attractive.


End file.
